


I never fucked Wayne, I never fucked Drake

by LouisInGlasses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dom!Harry, Harry is 37, Incest, Louis in Panties, Louis is 16, M/M, Sub!Louis, Younger Louis, bottom!Louis, character death but no one major, daddy!harry, idk what to tag tbh, underage!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisInGlasses/pseuds/LouisInGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis and Harry fuck but accidentally fall inlove along the way. </p><p>Oh and Harry is Louis' dad. </p><p>Sorry for the title, it's three am. </p><p>And sorry for mistakes, it is now four am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never fucked Wayne, I never fucked Drake

Being a business tycoon had its perks. An amazing lifestyle, an insane glory attached with the profession, the ruthlessness and mindgames, but nothing came close to the power which one enjoyed. Harry was the Chairman-chief shareholder of Hessington Corp., one of the biggest multinational corporations in the world. Possibly the youngest ever man in the world to have achieved the feat of being in the top 3 richest men in the world, enjoyed a reclusive lifestyle away from the cameras. His only love was his innocent sixteen year old son, Lou. His mum died while giving birth. Harry tried to raise him like a little Princess. However, since Lou was thirteen years old, he started wearing dresses like sluts, showing his nubile body around. He teased Harry with his innuendos and it gets a little out of hand sometimes.  
Harry had just returned from a long trip to London, and was headed back to the Penthouse of Hessington Tower in New York where he lived. He came to the lounge and found Lou sprawled by the fireplace, wearing nothing but a lacy black lingerie, smiling sexily at him. Harry's face turned into a snarl as he said, "What is the meaning of this, little girl? Is this how you dress up for your daddy?"

Lou smiled, "I didn't feel like wearing clothes, daddy." He put his finger in his mouth, and pulled his bottom lip.

Harry walked over to the bar counter, pouring himself a glass of scotch and then sat down on the armchair. "Sweetie, I am your father. You are gorgeous, but you aren't supposed to wear things like these in front of your father. Is that understood?"

Louis huffed a little bit and crossed his arms over his chest, with a pout on his lips he said, "Yes, daddy."

He crawled over to Harry's armchair and put his hands on his knees. "Daddy, you were gone for a long time, I missed you." He climbed into Harry's lap and sat his head on his shoulder, pressing kisses to his neck. "I don't like it when you leave."

 

Harry felt a raging hardon, pressing against the zipper of his trousers. Finally he smiled, "I missed you too, Angel! More than you can imagine! You look so much like your mother these days." He smiled, looking into those gorgeous blue eyes. "Now, daddy has a few things to talk about with his princess. Now, I have heard some bad stuff, Louis and I am honestly disappointed in you."

Louis looked down and smile innocently. "Daddy I don't know what you're talking about, I'm always good." He started rolling my hips a little, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and curling his fingers around his long hair. "I promise, I'm good for you Daddy." He notices Harry's hardon and smiles, rolling his hips a bit harder and faster.

"My Secretary, Jessica, was telling me about how good you are in, bed. Now, I don't mind the fact that you are into young women. But then, one of the gardeners downstairs complained that he saw you getting fucked by a guy seven years older in your car. Is that true?" Harry glared at him, shoving him away as he fell down on the floor, looking up at Harry. "You're not a virgin as you always claim, are you?"  
Louis looks up at Harry fear flashing in his eyes. He pulls his knees to my chest, "Daddy... I-I love you, 'm sorry I just wanted to try it, but then it felt so good and you were gone for such a long time.... The gardener needs to mind his own business anyway." Louis pretend to cry, making his lip wobble a little, sniffling.

"Don't lie to me, Angel!" Harry whispered, lifting his head up, looking into those beautiful blue eyes. "I know you haven't been a virgin for the last three years. I remember your 13th birthday party, baby. Your bedsheets were smeared with blood. Hymen blood!" He leaned closer and whispered, "Daddy is not angry. Sit down on Daddy's lap and tell me everything about how you felt." Harry smiled, looking into his eyes.

Lou looks at him, a bit overwhelmed that he's known all this time. He sit on Harry's lap and squirms a bit, wringing his hands. "Um well the first time, it wasn't that good, h-he was trying to go really fast. But then after that it started to feel good, and you were never home so I started with Jessica, who may I add, was supposed to keep that a secret." Louis wasn't sure if that's all he wanted to hear so he just stopped and looked up at Harry, placing his hands around his waist.

"And what about the moaning noises which come when your friends, Stan and Nick are here, hmm?" Harry smirked, gently, kissing Lou softly on the lips. Soon, the kiss became a lot passionate as his tongue probed the insides of his mouth. This wasn't the kiss given by a father, but rather by a lover. "Babe, you have been a very naughty girl but daddy doesn't mind it at all." Harry smiled, grabbing his asscheeks from behind, caressing them with his hand. "There is nothing wrong in enjoying the fruits of the flesh, babe. If you like it, then, enjoy it." He whispered softly in his ears.

Lou smiled and started to leave a trail of kisses along Harry's neck, "Thank you Daddy." He wrap his legs around Harry's waist as he pick him up. "Daddy, can we go to your bed?" When Harry nods his head, Lou starts sucking his lower neck, right above his collarbone. When they reach the bed room, Harry kicks the door open and lays him on the bed. Lou pulls him down for a kiss. Harry puts his hands on Louis' cheeks, deepening the kiss.

He broke the kiss to admire Louis' gorgeous body, lying on the huge king-sized bed. He smiled, looking into his eyes, gently removing his glasses, keeping them aside. "Why were you so interested to do this with your daddy, babe? I am an old man. I cannot please you the way those young boys do." He smiled, caressing his cheek affectionately. Harry thought it was going to be pure sordid fucking, but truth was, he didn't think of Lou that way. It was soon turning into slow passionate lovemaking. "I felt so guilty of having feelings like that for you, you know!"

Louis smiled warmly. "I love you Daddy, I don't care about those other boys, they're gold diggers and not worth it. You love me for me, and were there when I was sad. You mean the world to me Daddy." He stares at Harry, snuggling his cheek into Harry's hand. "You shouldn't feel guilty, because no matter what, I'll always be your Lou."

 

He smiled, gently pulling away the lingerie, throwing it away. "Are you sure you want to do this, babe? There is no going back after this." He whispered softly in Louis' ears as he came on top of him, unbuckling his belt and pulling away his trousers, throwing them aside. "God! You are absolutely gorgeous. You resemble your mother more with each passing day!" He whispered softly in his ears. "But more importantly, you are my gorgeous little baby and I love you with all my heart."

Loui smiled. "I'm positive, please make love to me Daddy." He took his hand and put it on his nipple, squeezing. They looked up at the same time and smiled at each other. Louis helps him take his shirt off, then slides his panties down his legs, kicking them to the side of the room. He get on his knees, "Daddy, can I please suck you?" He asks, touching the waist line of the older man's briefs.

 

Harry smiled, lying down on the bed, as Louis came into action, pulling down his briefs. Hi huge throbbing cock sprang up into attention, crashing against the boy's chin and he gasped, seeing that it was much bigger and thicker than he had ever experienced. "If that is what my Angel wants, babe!" Harry smiled, looking at the thirst clearly apparent in Lou's eyes. None of the young guys had a cock which was remotely close to Harry's in size and girth.

 

Louis gulped, and wrapped his hand around it, before swirling his tongue around the tip. He licks a stripe up the side as he massages Harry's balls. Louis smiles a bit shyly before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking, hollowing out his cheeks. He uses his hands to rub the part he can't fit in his mouth, he look up at Harry through his long eyelashes and smiles. With a pop, he stops and gasps for breath. "Fuck my mouth Daddy, please." He says, rubbing his small hands up Harry's chest

Harry smiled, as he grabbed hold of Louis' head from behind, thrusting his hard cock deep into his throat. Louis had virtually no gag reflex, as Harry started deepthroating him, much to Louis' pleasure. "Oh babe! It feels so good!" Harry gasped closing his eyes, as he continued pleasuring his daddy, massaging his balls while going deep into ecstasy as Harry's hard cock invaded his throat.

 

Louis looked up at him and winked, using one hand to touch himself, he moans, sending vibrations around Harry's cock. He soon hears Harry say "Love I'm close." And not much later, Harry is coming in Louis' mouth, riding out his orgasm. Louis gulps a few times in attempt to swallow it all. He opens his mouth to show Harry and smiles. "Was I good Daddy?"

"You were amazing, my love! Now, let me clean you up." Harry smiled gently, then turned to walk to the bathroom to grab a flannel. When he came back Louis was asleep, cuddling Harry's pillow to his chest, nose pressed against it. Harry cooed and cleaned the boy as thoroughly as possible. He ran his long fingers through Louis' hair, a tear slipping down his cheek. Oh god, how he missed his wife. But it was okay now, he had Louis to look after. 

Harry wiped his tears away and put his hair in a bun. He picked up the small boy, bridal style and walked him to his room, setting him down on the bed. He walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer to get the boy some panties, knee high socks and a jumper. Once finding all those items and putting them on the boy, he sat on the bed watching him sleep. He pulled the blanket up to the boy's chin and planted a kiss on his head. He flicked the light and slowly shut the door, never wanting to look away from the tiny boy who snores so adorably.


End file.
